


Raise A Little Hell(boy)

by FrozenHearts



Series: Magnus Bane's Magical Menagerie Of Menaces & Friends [1]
Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abe has a tendency to be blunt, Again, But I figured it would be better to do two fandoms at a time, Cigar Smoking, Dancing, F/M, Gen, I was gonna add Twilight to this, Jace is obnoxious, Less confusion, M/M, Magnus uses a shit ton of glitter, Maybe this will become a series idk, Mind Reading, Much to Alec's dismay, Parties, Poor Simon, Seriously he needs to decide on a name, Simon has no clue wtf is going on, The Hellboy gang count as Downworlders in this context, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hosts a party, and the Shadowhunter teens have the opportunity to meet three of Magus's strange friends.</p>
<p>By the end of the night, Jace got a fish man drunk, and Magnus promised never to have mundane entertainment at his partis ever again.</p>
<p>(Seriously, Eric's bands sucked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise A Little Hell(boy)

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally just finished watching the Hellboy movie (love the comics, they're amazing!) and it's one if my favorite movies. While watching it, I realized that Abe and Hellboy could possibly be classified as Downworlders in the Mortal Instruments universe, thus this came about.
> 
> I threw Liz in there so Clary and Isabelle have another girl to talk to (seriously why are there so little girls in the TMI/Shadowhunters universe???)

Clary had to wonder how her life had gotten to this point. One day, she was just a girl hoping to get into art school while supporting her best friend's terrible band and their names (they were currently going by Over Righteous Momma Boogers if that was anything to go by considering progress), but now she was helping her half angel boyfriend's adoptd brother's warlock boyfriend set up a stage inside his club, casually discussing ways he could get his serpent friend drunk. Or was it a demon he had been asked to summon at work? Clary didn't really pay much attention, as the terminology still confused her time to time.

"Uh, are you sure you're cool with having humans play in your club?" Clary asked as she pushed an amp across the stage. Dust floated in clouds as she struggled, making her sneeze. 

"Music is music, biscuit," Magnis waved hrr concern away with a poof of glitter, greens and blues and golds being sent every which way. Clary wrinkled her nose as she sneezed a second time, pink being added to the colorful monstrosity. Sighing with content, Magnus nodded at his work, "Perfect! Clary, what do you think?" She let herself be guided by the man to look at the stage as a whole.

"It looks like Ke$ha threw up in here,"Jace's voice came out of Clary's mouth, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Magnus pouted playfully before straightening the lapels on his bright purple suit and saying smugly, "Then Ke$ha has great taste." Jace scoffed, wrapping his arm around Clary's shoulder. His muscles flexed as he moved, and up close, Clary could see the faint white scars from his runes. They almost reminded her of those white ink tattoos she had seen on some mundanes a while back. Then she reminded herself that she used to be mundane not too long ago. Simon too.

Looking over to where circle tables were being set up, Clary could see Isabelle and Alec arguing over ho. To place some of the centerpieces. Simon was going over some sheet music with Eric and the rest of the band, but it was obvious they were focused more on Isabelle than the music. Isabelle was looking gorgeous as usual in a body hugging pink dress with a plunging neck and shiny silver heels, and waved once she caught Clary looking over. Clary waved back, sliding out of Jace's embrace. 

"I'm just gonna help with the tables," Clary said with a laugh at Jace's mocking frown. Her heels clicked on the tiles as she approached the group, just as Alec wrung his hands, Isabelle cheering triumphantly. 

"Is everything good here?" Clary gave Alec a hug. The taller of the Lightwoods smiled, jutting his chin at his sister, "Izzy just won. Again."

"Only because what you suggested was absolutely hideous," Isabelle shuddered, "Clary, he wanted black tablecloths. Black!" 

"What's wrong with black?" Alec shot back. Clary saw Eric steal a glance at the siblings as they startes arguing again. Eric and his friends definitely had the hots for Isabelle, that much was clear from the way they were basically undressing the girl with their eyes. Alec though, they definitely seemed scared of. Clary was pretty sure she had seen Eric comparing muscles when Simon brought them into the club earlier. 

She couldn't blame them; Alec (and Jace, for that matter) had extremely impressive muscles. He filled out his clothes quite nicely. Clary felt herself blush, then tossed the thought aside. Yeah, Alec was good looking, but she had to admit she thought Jace was hot- he was so hot, Jace had once admitted that if he could, he would marry himself. The arrogant idiot.

"Simon, what do you think?" Isabelle turned to her boyfriend, who grinned at her before looking quickly and saying, "Iz, that looks amazing. But not as amazing as you of course." Clary giggled as Isabelle gave Simon a quick kiss. Eric's eyes were bugging out of their sockets, while the guitarist and drummer were green with envy. Not literally, however funny that would have been. Maybe Magnus would be persuaded to play a practical joke later.

"You know what else looks amazing?" Clary heard Magnus call from across the room. Alec flushed a bright red as Magnus pointed at Alec with the microphone, "My boyfriend! Alec, darling-"

If Eric and the guys were scared of Alex before, now they were surprised as Alec whooped at the warlock, sticking his tongue out playfully. Isabelle gave the guitarist a glare that said he would be dead meat if he said anything. 

"Mags, hon-" Alec shouted back, cupping his mouth to let his voice carry. 

"Pet names? Really?" Jace pretended to vomit. Clary rolled her eyes,turning to Simon, as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"The stage is ready for you guys to set up if you want," Clary pointed. Magnus and Jace were standing center stage, fiddling with a set of lights the warlock had possibly just magicked out of thin air to decorate with.  

"Uh, alright, cool," Eric gulped, obviously nervous, "Simon, how many people are gonna be here for this?" Simon shrugged.

"A shit ton. Should be fine though, they're all strangers." Clary gave him a thumbs up as Alec ushered them towards the stage. The band seemed wary of Jace as well, as he crossed his arms and watched them set up.

"Are all your mundane friends like this around us?" Isabelle asked Clary as Simon went to join in putting the rest of the sound system together once they saw Jace was getting so frustrated he was ready to take out one of his many weapons and slash the wires.

"They don't normally know that you guys exist, so I guess the reaction is pretty normal," Clary suggested.

"Things will probably only get worse once they realize they aren't performing for humans."

Clary cringed. Isabelle had a point. The guests were likely to be vampires and fairies and demons. No humans as far as she knew. Clary was pulled back to reality as Isabelle waved a sheet of paper in her face. Floral perfume wafted from the fibers as Isabelle shook it at her.

"Well, since the bar and everything else is set up, you wanna go over the guest list with me?" 

\------

Clary's assumption about the guests was mostly right. Aside from the band, there was only one other guest on the list that was human- mundane. The others were an assortment of colorful creatures, some of which she were positive didn't exist, even in the Shadow world ("Yes, Clary, dragons are a thing. I don't know if they actually breathe fire though, and I don't really want to ask.") Some of the names were familiar, like Raphael from his coven of vampires the Shadowhunters ran into every now and again. Magnus had also invited his fellow warlock Catarina, who was bringing their friend Ragnor. Clary hadn't met Ragnor yet, but she hoped he was nice.

Clary laughed at herself as she and Isabelle got to the bottom of the list. Her life was definitely strange.

"Liz Sherman?" Isabelle tapped the name with a perfectly manicured nail, "I don't think I've heard of her." Clary shrugged. She was obviously important if she was invited to a  _Magnus Bane_ party. As the girls read, it appeared she was bringing friends as well- an "Abe Sapien" along with a "Hellboy." Clary and Isabelle snorted.

"Is that a real name?" Isabelle laughed, brushing her long dark hair from her face. 

"It says so, but it sounds so blah, even for Downworlders."

A look of determination crossed Isabelle's features, and she dragged Clary with her to the stage. The guys had finished setting up, and she was annoyes to see Eric and the band giving Alec weird looks as he lay on the stage, his head in Magnus's lap. Ignoring them, she and Isabelle shoved the list at the warlock, "Mags-"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Alexander, that nickname is going to be the death of me, it's terrible." Alec chuckled, lazily bopping his boyfriend on the nose.

"Clary and I were looking at the guest list," Isabelle tossed hershoulders back, "and I am rather upset that I don't know everyone listed!"

"You don't have to know  _everyone_ ," Jace admonished, jabbing Simon's arm, "I only just learned this idiot's name this morning and you two have been dating for, what, a year?"

"Wow, Jace," Simon played along, "I feel so honored."

"You should be, I'm awesome."

Clary smiled. It had taken a while, but eventually Simon and Jace had become goos friends. Sometimes she heard them in the living area of the Institute, Simon trying to teach him how to play Mario Kart. In turn, Jace would teach him how to spar. Now, as they sat next to each other by one of the amps, they seemes to be the best of friends.

"Who exactly are you referring to?" Magnus asked, raising a glitter covered eyebrow. "I invite lots of people to my parties."

"Liz Sherman?"

A minute passed, and then another as Magnus pondered the name. It was until Jace had glared at Eric for muttering something mean under his breath that Magnis snapped his fingers, sending a shower of glitter in Alec's face.

"Elizabeth!" Magnus exclaimed, "I remember her- lovely woman, really. I hope she brings Red and their friend along, I'll be sure to sit you all together for dinner."

It didn't seem to satisfy Isabelle, but she let it be once Alec started complaining about glitter getting stuck in his eye.

\------

The actual party was pretty tame by Magus's standards, but Clary had to admit that she appreciated the slowness. The guests seemed to enjoy it too, milling about and being able to stop and have a small chat here and there. Clary saw Catarina and Ragnor, who waved excitedly at her before being whisked away to talk with a fairy.

One thing she didn't enjoy, however, was the dress Isabelle had forced her into. It was pretty, Clary had to admit, with a gray silk top. The sleeves and colllar of the dress were done with gray lace, pearls dotting the material. The dress tapered at the waist, and flared out until the hem reached her knees. The heels were killer though, white pumps that made her tiny frame wobble with each step she took.

The band had changed, all the guys looking uncomfortable stuffed into black suits. Clary heard a laugh and turned to see Isabelle smiling and shaking her head.

"I overheard what they said earlier about Alec," Isabelle shrugged, "no one disses my brother and his boyfriend and gets away with it."

Clary was nervous but she asked anyway, "What did you do?"

Isabelle's smile was pure sugar, "I asked Magnus to magic itching powder into their suits. Nothing big." Clary made a face. It was diabolical, but it was deserved, she supposed. She and Isabelle watched the guests as they walked around. The party was almost like one of those fancy business meetings, with everyone dresses to the nines and sipping on fancy drinks. 

"Izzy, I found you!" Simon's voice broke through the crowd, and in a few garbled words and a quick goodbye, Clary found herself standing alone, watching. Jace had gone to the bathroom, looking green after he downed one of the blue fairy drinks at the bar. Alec and Magnus she had caught up with a few times, and she could see them swirling about, Alec shy as he held Magnus's arm.

Clary was running her hands through her hair when a deep yet soft voice piped up from her left.

"Lost your friends too?"

Looking up, she met eyes with a young woman. She was probably twenty or so, with a sharp, sallow face framed with long dark hair, bangs hanging just above her eyebrows. She had on a dress as well, black with long sleeves. The hem ended at her knees and seemed to swish when she moved. Clary shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"My boyfriend got sick," Clarysaid awkwardly, "he's probably vomiting his guts out right now, ha ha." The woman nodded at Clary's stiff laughter, wrapping her arms around herself. Clary noticed the turtleneck of her dress was baggy, reaching her chin.

"I'm Clary." Clary said abruptly, shoving a hand at the woman. The woman gave a small smile, shaking her hand tentatively.

"Liz," she replied.

"Are you the Liz Sherman Magnus told me about earlier?"

Liz widened her eyes, "You know Magnus too?" Clary nodded.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend's adopted brother's boyfriend," Clary said, then paused before adding, "You know, that is actually really weird to say out loud."

But Liz laughed, shoulders shaking slightly as they made their way to the tables. Clary was grateful, as the damn shoes Isabelle gave her were killing her feet. Loz sighed, looking around somewhat, "You know, I kinda feel underdressed." 

"You look fine," Clary said, "besides, this is much tamer than any of Magus's other parties."

Liz nodded, "Yeah. Last time I went to one, Abe got drunk. Really, it was quite impressive, since Red had to pour it into the water pouch thing he wears around his neck." Clary pursed her lips, ecalling those names from the list. They must be her friends. Liz nodded.

"Abe is a good friend of mine. Red would be my boyfriend, I guess."

Clary wrinkled her nose, "You guess?"

"We aren't really sure what to call it yet, but that's the only thing that comes to mind."

Clary was about to say something whe. She felt a tug on her ponytail, and Jace was grinning, pecking her lips as he slid into the seat next to her. He looked dazzling in a silver suit (no doubt picked to match her dress) and his blond hair tousled to perfection.

"I swear, Clary, I had a run-in with the weirdest guy ever-" Jace began, chest heaving as he threw himself into th story. Clary only half listened, not really caring if he puked on some stranger's shoes. It waa bound to happen at a party like this.

"Wait, you saw Red?" Liz cut Jace off.

"Who are you again?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her.

"Liz Sherman," Liz said, then, "I hope it wasn't Red you puked on. He's very particular about his clothes. Especially the nice ones."

Before either Clary or Jace could ask, a strange man charged towards their tabled, wringing his hands as he babbled in a fancy British accent. Clary could see his skin wss blue, with darker blue stripes lining his body- what was visible, anyway. He was wearing a black crewneck shirt, the kind worn like under armour. Clary had seen bikers wear it in the city sometimes. His eyes were completely black, and seemed almost fish like as they blinked. His lips were puckered slightly like a fish as well. Odd.

"Abe," Liz gave Clary and Jace an apologetic look, "is everything.... alright?"

Abe spluttered, "I just spoke with Magnus, he said dinner was starting soon, but I can't find Hellboy  _anywhere_ -"

"Alright, just calm down okay?" Liz was soothing, "He probably stepped out for a cigar. Red knows that Magnus likes-"

"Magnus likes what? To embarrass me by making me wear this monkey suit?" 

Clary and Jace were silent as a man fiddled with his tie, plopping himself down next to Liz. Abe was looking absolutely incredulous as the man jutted his chin at Jace, "Are you tellin' me he stuck us with Rapunzel here for dinner?" 

"You're not exactly Prince Charming, are you?" Jace retorted, earning a glare from Clary. But Jace was right, the man was pretty scary looking, with a thick cigar between his teeth. His form was bulking, his muscles straining against the fabric of his suit. The man's right hand was huge- so huge that the sleeve jad to be cut off at the elbow just to accommodate, and his skin was covered in red. A bright, venemous red, with strange swirls and markings om.his large hand. Looking now, Clary thought they could belong to some old religion or something.

The man scratched his goatee, "Whaddya lookin' at, huh, bub?"

Clary looked at Jace, who was blatantly staring at the man's head. A pair of thick horns protruded from his forehead, cracked off midway.  What was left looked jagged and angry.

"Uh, Red, Abe," Lizcut through the silence like a knife through bread, "These are two of Magus's friends. Clary and...?"

"Jace," Jace supplied.

"Clary and Jace," Liz nodded. After a few minutes, with Magnus announcing that dinner was to be served, they sat in silence. Clary glanced at Abe every so often, and Abe blinked curiously back at her.

"Is something the matter, Miss Fray?" Clary startled. She hadn't given her last name. How-

"How did I know?" Abe smiled politely, "I can read people. You're quite easy to read. It's nice."

Clary nodded, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Isabelle dragging the others over to the table.

\--------

Dinner was somewhat awkward. The main dishes were all sorts of Downworlders meals, save for a buffet for Shadowhunter guests. After standing on line with Isabelle, she ended up with penne pasta covered on chocolate sauce, along with a good helping of crunchy waffle fries. Jace followed her lead, curious as to what mundane food tasted like. 

He hated it.

Alec was laughing as Jace got up to get a new plate, picking a tomato from Magnus and popping it in his mouth.

"So, Maggie," Hellboy barked, making eveyone chuckle, "why didn't you tell me you got a boyfriend?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Hells Bells," Magnus was haughty as he leaned his head on Alec's shoulders, "and you never told me you and Elizabeth were dating either. Consider it even."

Alec was blushing, no doubt nervous about their appearance. It made everyone a bit uneasy, as Hellboy looked like the literal embodiment of Satan. In fact, he probably  _was_ Satan-

"So," Hellboy interrupted Clary's thoughts, "Maggie says you're all Shadowhunters. " Magnus looked annoyed at the nickname.

Isabelle nodded, "Born and raised. How about you? Are you a Downworlder?"

The look on Hellboy's face was murderous. Abe thankfully cut in, "In answering your question, Miss Lightwood, Hellboy can be considered to be Satan, but in reality, he is the Right Hand Of Doom."

Jace laughed, "So, what, does that make you the harbinger of death? The apocalypse?"

Hellboy grinned, "Yes, actually. And you're gonna be first on my list, Blondie."

It was Simon who spoke next, nervous curiosity in his tone as he fiddled with his glasses, "So, while that makes me want to piss myself, let me just say the horn thing is really cool-"

"Shaddup, kid," 

"Shutting up."

Magnus glared at Hellboy, "Don't scare my guests, Red Riding Hood. The Daylighter was just trying to be polite." Hellboy mumbled something unintelligible as Abe turned to Alec, "Am I correct in saying you are Mr. Alexander Gideon Lightwood?"

"Alec is fine," Alec nodded. Abe nodded, and Clary wasn't sure exactly what he said next, but soon, Alec, Abe and Magnus were deep in conversation, all Clary being able to catch was Abe saying something about not having finger prints, being an amphibious humanoid.

Whatever that was.

"What about you, Liz?" Clary found herself speaking up, "Are you a Shadowhunter?"

Liz shook her head, pulling her hands from her lap. Silently, she stretched her fingers and a bright blue ball of flame fit over her hand like a glove. 

"You're a warlock?" Clary clarified. Liz snuffed the flame out with a fist.

"No. Pyrokenetic, actually," Liz said, "Magnus helped me control my power over time."

Dinner, for the rest of the night, was rather smooth. They ended up chatting about everyday things- movies, music, hobbies, etc. Clary learned that Liz liked photography, carrying around an old polaroid camera everywhere she went. Abe enjoyed reading, and he often read four books at once, at noon every day. 

Jace nearly gagged as the amphibious man showed them his gills, and fascinated when he showed them the device he used when walking around or out in the open.  

They were surprised to learn that Hellboy, having been seen outside sometimes, had a comic book series about him, eveb though he absolutely abhorred the thing.

"They can never get the eyes right," Hellboy joked when Simon asked.

Later they found themselves on the dancefloor, laughing and joking as if they were all old pals during the Hokey-Pokey. Liz had found time to snap pictures of everyone, and Clary noticed she manages to take a picture of Magnus and Alex during the slow dance. Another was of Abe and Jace drinking glasses of who knew what (Jace was adamant that it wasn't alcohol, although Abe's stupor told them otherwise.) Clary smiled as she picked one up of Simon and Hellboy, smiling with their arms around each other.

Liz had the photos spread out on the table, the three girls going through them while the boys were at the bar. Isabelle gasped as she spread them out. 

"Liz, give me your camera!" Isabelle snatched the device from Liz before squishing against Clary. Clary pulled Liz close as Isabelle turned the camera around in her hands.

"Smile!"

The selfie came out lopsided, with half of their faces cut out of the frame, but Liz insisted that Isabelle and Clary keep it. They took two more when everyone had left the party, and Liz snapped another just before she left- Hellboy punching Eric in the face, his bandmates looking distraught and terrified.

Magnus peered at the picture as he gathered up empty wine glasses, "Remind me to never hire mundanes for entertainment ever again." The warlock laughed as Alec added from across the room, "Yeah, they seriously  _sucked._ No offense, Simon!"

"None taken, Alec! None taken!"

Clary agreed with Magnus, tucking her copy of her selfie with Isabelle and Liz into her wallet to hang on her wall for later. 

**Author's Note:**

> This became much longer than I originally planned, but I hope you liked it! I also just finished reading the first Twilight book again, and I was thinking of adding that to this fic, but I thought that would be too much. I like focusing on at least two fandoms if I write crossover fics. Much easier to keep track of.
> 
> Should I make this a series? I was thinking about it if you guys left suggestions or something. Let me know if you think it would be a good idea!


End file.
